fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Amelia Lonelyheart/Henshin a go go: A few calcs
Introduction So I've been watching a lot of Henshin and Tokusatsu shows lately and me and my buddy were discussing a possible Henshin themed Cartoon Action Hour game (A tabletop RPG based around cartoons from the 80s). These are calcs for a few villains/supporting characters I have planned for that game. Calc #1: Master Mamganamus Shakes The Whole World In which Master Mamganamus makes a Volcano erupt with enough force to shake the entire world. Earth Diameter = 339 PX = 12,742 km Lava Height = 64 PX Lava Diameter = 43 PX 339 / 64 = 5.296875 12742 / 5.296875 = 2405.569321533923 km. That is the height of the lava. 339 / 43 = 7.883720930232558 12742 / 7.883720930232558 = 1616.241887905605 km. That is the diameter of the lava. 1616.241887905605 / 2 = 808.1209439528025 km. That is the Radius. Volume: Cylinder Volume = pi × radius^2 × height Volume = pi × 808.1209439528025^2 × 2405.569321533923 = 4935378605.67 km^3 4935378605.67 * 1e+9 = 4.93537860567e+18 m^3 Lava has a density of 3100 kg^m3 Mass = Volume * Density 4.93537860567e+18 * 3100 = 1.5299674e+22 kg As for the distance, the lava shot roughly it's entire height, so height * 2 2405.569321533923 * 2 = 4811.13864307 km Timeframe was 2 seconds. 4811.13864307 km / 2 seconds = 2,405,569 m/s 1/2 (1.5299674e+22 * (2,405,569^2)) = 4.4267788e+34 Joules. 10 Yottatons. Holy crap that's way higher then I expected. I was expecting like, Country level+ Calc #2 Man of Infinity Hurls The Asteroid Belt Man of Infinity is a very tactical villain, but can be head on. Often toying with the team rather than outright fighting them. At some point, he hurled the entire asteroid belt at Earth at different land areas to split the team up so he could take on the "to be written" mentor character. Total mass of the Asteroid Belt is at least 2.8×10^21 kilograms. The Asteroid Belt is about 2.2 AU from Earth. The feat takes 1 hour. 2.2 AU / 1 Hour = 91,420,921 m/s 1/2 (2.8×10^21 * (91,420,921^2)) = 1.1700899e+37 Joules. That is 2796 Yottatons, and he only did this with a fraction of his power. This also counts as Class E lifting strength Clac #3 Tubular Tyranicus Reduces NY to a crater Tubular Tyranicus is the first real villain the team faces off against. He threatens to reduce New York to a massive crater. Method 1 The length of New York is roughly 599.741 km. Using this calculator, that gives me a depth of 7.63e2 kilometers 599.741 * 7.63e2 = 457602.383 km^3 457602.383 * 1e+15 = 4.5760238e+20 cm^3 4.5760238e+20 * 214.35 = 9.808707e+22 Joules. 23 Teratons. Country level. Method 2 The Average Elevation of New York is 1000 ft, or 304.8 Meters. The land area is 7.8891e+8 m^2 Volume = Elevation * Land Area 304.8 * 7.8891e+8 = 240459768000 m^3 240459768000 * 1000000 = 2.40459768e+17 2.40459768e+17 * 214.35= 5.1542551e+19 Joules Or 12 Gigatons. Island level Final Tally Unmorphed Teams AP = 12 Gigatons - 23 Teratons. Master Mamganamus AP = 10 Yottatons. Man of Infinity's casual AP = 2796 Yottatons. Blog will be updated over time. Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Darkanine's Pages